Epideli II
A Small Beginning Epideli joined MEC in November of 2017. He and a few others decided to make their own MEC on G+ called, 'Mock Election: United States.' The first day the community got nearly 30 members. So, that day; Ethan Kelly, Braden Hart, Jackson Hitchcock and a few others, decided to infiltrate the community. One of the community owners gave permission to one of the people and they deleted the whole community. The community went back up, and was strong for, November 2017 - March 2018. It got a very small revival back in December of 2018 but never went back to how it was. So, That March, Epideli had decided to return to MEC to pursue an active community. At that time people who were part of a group called, 'Nation Creation' (A nation roleplay), were subjected to discrimination by the owner at the time in MEC, Ethan Kelly. Lord Kelly, as they called him also discriminated against anti LGBT members and banning them from the community. After a while he went inactive until the S19 POTUS election. When he was gone MEC, prospered. Epideli began his first run in MEC at D-5 House he lost, and went to; D-9, D-3, and D-7. After a while, Epideli had decided that carpetbagging was damaging his ego and decided to stick to D-1. Epideli's first D-1 race was in November of 2018 against Cameron Andrews. Epideli has lost that race and also lost the next 4 races against people such as, Cameron Andrews, Sam Martinez, and Benjamin Asher. In March 2019, the Incumbent, Sam Martinez (D), was facing a tough re-election challenge as he was very unpopular, and old. In the March Race three candidates were running to be the next House member, Epideli, Sam Martinez, and Albert Faz. The House of Representatives Epideli had won that House race, by only 2 votes mostly due to Albert Faz winning Sam Martinez's votes. Epideli was sworn into the congress on April 3, by outgoing Speaker, Horacio (Andrew Dominguez). Epideli's House term was not much and, was noted during the next election, that he did not do very much. Epideli had only written 4 bills while in congress, which would prove to be a big thing in the next election. The Bills were; Alt Prevention Act of 2019, Green Benefits Act of 2019, Wind Turbines Act of 2019, and the Election Deadline Act of 2019 (struck down by a chairman). Epideli had mostly worked with Democrats in his term, most notably, David Soriano-Garcia. The Next election Epideli ran in was against, Lorena Lopez-Hernandez, a newbie to MEC and became the moderate representative of the DNC shortly after arriving. The election was full of, slandering, attack ads and more. When the election ended, Lorena Lopez-Hernandez had a 5 vote lead and won. Afterwards, Epideli had decided to go to D-5, since he knew the area best. Epideli was put up against Stephen Byrant and won by a 7 vote lead. Epideli was sworn in and served his term until resigning on the first of September, where he went inactive until the beginning of October where he announced he would be running for D-8 house under the Independence Party. Epideli has remained in D-8 and has served as their Representative since October 16, 2019. The GOP Epideli is the chairman of the GOP and is a conservative. Graphic Design Epideli works as a lot of people's graphic design management. He is open to make campaign signs current and can contact him to get yours. He has worked to make people's such as Nathan Brown, Tim Taft, Uby Times, PBN, and more. Category:People